


Insatiable

by oldfashionedloverboy



Series: Actress Naruto AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Photography, Sensuality, aged up naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: “If you want me to be professional,” Kakashi spoke up, “Then I have to be as up and personal as I can be.”Naruto bit her lip to hold back the grin that was threatening to break free, “Be my guest.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Actress Naruto AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, i should've posted this like a month ago but i didn't know how to end it lmao
> 
> also, this was inspired by the netflix series, the crown.

The pungent aroma of vanilla, citrus orange and a bit of cinnamon wafted through Kakashi’s nose that was hidden behind an indigo colored mask. Had he known better, he would have assumed he had stepped into a bakery rather than the home of world famous and renowned actress, Uzumaki Naruto. Still, the fragrance had an alluring effect that would set anyone into a mood of serenity and tranquility.

“Kakashi-san, glad you could make it.” Was the first thing that greeted Kakashi once he had set foot into the actress’ well furnished bedroom. It was minimalistic, different from the hundreds of bedrooms Kakashi had been in. The bedroom walls were white while the furniture were made from walnut wood and the decor were in various shades of pale yellow and orange. An odd but daring color choice for a bedroom. Though, Uzumaki Naruto was never known to shy away from boldness. It’s part of her unique charm that many found irresistible but would have found irritating had it been someone else. Perhaps her ethereal beauty played a role in the matter. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Replied Kakashi courtly, a small smile stretched across his lips underneath his mask. He kicked off his shoes near the door and stepped further into the room to set up the lights and camera stand in order to begin his photoshoot and interview with the young actress.

Naruto, who was dressed in a lavish turquoise blue dress - that complimented her azure colored eyes - with tiny sequence of crystals scattered across the material and the sleeves falling neatly on the side of her shoulders and exposed a bit of her collarbone and had her hair in a complicated messy up-do, sat on a wooden chair just a little off ways from her bed so that her bare bedroom wall acted as her backdrop. 

Once Kakashi had everything in place and was contempt with the placements of his equipment that he was certain would bring the best of Naruto’s angels, though he was certain that she would still look beautiful regardless, Kakashi took a sudden snapshot of the actress as a test run.

“You know,” Naruto drawled as she took a drag of her cigarette and blowing ringlets into the air, “You’re very unorthodox.” She stated.

A smile of amusement tugged on the corner of Kakashi’s lips at her words, “Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Naruto twisted her lips that were coated in a light regal purple colored lipstick, her perfectly plucked eyebrow quirking in amusement.

“I’ll take anything from you as a compliment.” Kakashi briefly lifted his eyes from his camera to steal a quick glance at the actress who had a coy smile on her lips at his cheekiness. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

On command, Naruto straightened her posture and displayed her best award winning smile and faced the camera and waited for the all too familiar shutter. 

However, no familiar sound reached her ears. She could sense herself faltering slightly at Kakashi’s lack of action. “Is something the matter?” She asked while still maintaining that award winning smile that took her years to perfect. 

“Don’t smile like that.” Kakashi stated somberly, “It’s a breathtaking smile, but it’s fake.”

The smile was instantly wiped from Naruto’s lips, a small pink blush dusted across her cheeks. Kakashi snapped a quick shot.

“When you requested for me to work on your twenty third birthday photoshoot, my only condition was for you to be as honest as possible. To show me the real Naruto that no one had ever seen before. That was our agreement.” There was no anger in Kakashi’s voice, still, Naruto felt as if she was being scolded.

“You say my smile is breathtaking yet you don’t like it.” She muttered quietly, her lips lifting upwards weakly.

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it,” The photographer shook his head, “Just that it wasn’t who you really are.” 

Another snap.

Naruto said nothing, only wrapped her regal purple lips on the cancer stick and inhaled deeply before exhaling through her nose.

Kakashi took a snap.

“And who am I exactly?” There was a hint of curiosity dancing in her voice. It was uncommon for interviewers and paparazzi to prey into her life and steal bits and pieces of her everyday life. It happened so often that she was used to it. Kakashi, however, seemed quite genuine. She couldn’t sense selfish greed behind his words, just genuine interest. 

Kakashi took another photo before he spoke, “A beautiful and talented young actress.”

Naruto started and Kakashi took another picture.

“Spare me the formalities.” The bombshell drawled, “Speak of nothing but the truth.”

Kakashi adjusted the lens of the camera so that he could zoom in on the actress, “How can I tell you who you are when you yourself don’t know?”

Naruto turned sharply at the photographer, her eyes sparkling with bewilderment at his words. Never in her life did she assume that a complete and total stranger would look through her façade.

Kakashi stole another shot. Savoring the genuine expression on the actress’ delicate features. 

“I-I know perfectly well who-”

“No,” Kakashi interrupted. “You don't. Turn right for me please.”

Exasperated, Naruto did as told and turned right to allow for Kakashi to snap a picture of her side profile. 

Naruto’s eyes glanced sideways when she heard movement from Kakashi. The photographer had crouched down and lifted the camera up a bit and took a picture from an unusual angel, “No one knows who you really are.”

“And is that such a crime?” Naruto stated thickly, unaware of how her throat constricted and her eyes welling up with unshed tears. 

“No.” Kakashi clicked his camera. “Beautiful.” he breathed almost too quietly for Naruto to hear.

“Then why?”

For the first time in the past hour, Kakashi finally looked away from the camera and stared deeply into Naruto’s azure eyes wet with unshed tears, “I don’t want you to pretend anymore.” There was sincerity in his voice. 

Being in the entertaining world, lies and exaggerations were the norm. It was very difficult to find a friend with genuine intentions for one’s well being. The raw honesty in Kakashi’s voice was something Naruto was not used to. She felt a shiver creep up her spine.

“It’s what’s expected of me.” Her voice came in a murmur. 

Finally, Kakashi stood up to his full height. “Who cares about expectations when they’ve chained you down?” another click from his camera. 

“But it’s for the fans.”

Kakashi could do nothing but hum in response as he placed his camera back on the stand and clicked his camera again. “But weren’t they the same fans who objected to your engagement to the prince of Sunagakure?”

Naruto immediately tensed at the reminder of her long time relationship to her childhood friend, Gaara. How deeply and madly in love they were. How they were ready to face the world head on. She had even considered retiring from being an actress.

“You have no right.” Sniffled the bombshell.

“Perhaps.” Shrugged Kakashi, “But did they?”

Another snap.

Kakashi stepped back from his camera and stared at the blonde who had her walls set up, protecting her from any intruders. “Is he as monotonous as he seems?” The question had no ill intentions.

Naruto smiled weakly before taking a quick drag from her dying cigarette, “On the contrary,” She met Kakashi’s gaze, “He was kind and on the rare times funny. Yes, in front of the crowd he was strict and commanding but that was his duty as the prince soon to ascend the throne.” She blinked away to look downwards, “Something many couldn’t understand and often mocked.”

Kakashi took another snap at her forlorn expression.

“I found it charming.” She lifted her gaze and met Kakashi’s once more with a smile of nostalgia, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. 

Another snap.

Kakashi then pushed the camera stand forward to stand just a few shy feet away from Naruto. To which the blonde tilted backwards at the sudden movement and the sensation of her privacy being invaded. Though, she quickly squashed those feelings. She had agreed to this after all.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that Kakashi had walked away from his camera and stood behind her until she felt him gripping her chair and adjusting it sideways to his aesthetic. She jumped in surprise, her skin full of goosebumps at the anticipation of Kakashi’s unpredictable movement. 

The photographer then held the sleeves of her dress between his finger tips and slowly pulled them downwards to fully expose her tan skin. A breathy sigh escaped her lips at the strange but not unwelcome direction of the photoshoot.

Once Kakashi was satisfied, he stepped back to admire her back view and then returned to stand behind his camera. 

Naruto felt her breath increase in speed, making it difficult to suck in air into her lungs. Her heart beat loud and fast at the daring action from Kakashi. As an actress, she had been in many risqué scenes throughout her acting career. But having her sleeves pulled all the way down her shoulders and alone in her bedroom with a strange man and his camera, it was thrilling. Enticing. And daring. 

“Do you miss him?”

Blinking back to reality, Naruto turned to face the photographer, “Sometimes.” was her susurrate response.

There was a tense silence as the two stared at each other, one with a look of despondency while the other of wantonness. Slowly, as if not to break the spell, Kakashi discreetly clicked his camera and captured Naruto’s display of vulnerability.

“Got it.” Kakashi muttered while he fumbled with his camera, too focused on his work to notice the young actress stand up from her seat, unzip her dress and let it pool down to her feet.

“Kakashi.”

Looking up at the drop of formality from the actress, Kakashi was stupefied at Naruto’s semi nudity, “Ummm...what are you doing?”

But Naruto did not reply to him as she stepped out of her dress and made her way to her bed, lifted the cover and sat on the edge of her bed. “I would like to try something.”

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. 

“You said you wanted honesty, and I’ve done it your way. Now it’s my turn.” The white strapless bra came undone faster than Kakashi could blink. His breath hitched and he hastily looked away as the young woman got under her sheets, the white blankets coming up just a shy inches above her full breasts.

“Come now, don’t be modest.” Naruto chuckled. Just a few minutes ago the man had been in command of the photoshoot and went as far as to practically undress Naruto himself. It was silly that he was acting shy in front of her now that she actually was undressed. “Where’s your sense of professionalism?”

Swallowing thickly and regaining his composure, Kakashi took the camera off the stand and stood by the edge of the bed and took a handful of pictures only to shake his head at the results.

“If you want me to be professional,” Kakashi spoke up, “Then I have to be as up and personal as I can be.”

Naruto bit her lip to hold back the grin that was threatening to break free, “Be my guest.”

Kakashi nodded, stomping the creeping urge of desire seeping through his bones, “But first.” he motioned for the blond to move forward and pull at the two hairpins holding up Naruto’s hair. He watched as the golden locks cascade down her shoulders and rapidly clicked his camera. 

Now that he had Naruto’s full permission, Kakashi pulled his body onto the bed and sat up on his knees to point the camera downwards at Naruto so that he was looking down at her, moving here and there to take different angles of the actress lying down on her bed. 

Playfully, Naruto pulled her blanket upwards until it was covering the bridge of her nose, only revealing her azure eyes and the upper part of her head. Kakashi took another handful of pictures.

Standing up to his height, Kakashi adjusted the lens of his camera while Naruto pulled the pillow from underneath her head and brought it in front of her for a tight embrace. 

The view was intimate yet inviting. The blanket had shifted down Naruto’s slender body and revealed the side of her breasts, Kakashi eagerly took a quick snapshot of the sight before him.

“Kakashi?” Naruto called, sitting upwards with her blanket clutched to her front, “Can you step back a little bit?”

Kakashi obliged and did as instructed. 

The blonde smiled before turning to lie on her stomach with her elbows supporting her upper body, angled her head so that she was facing the side and lifted her legs upwards. 

Kakashi’s eyes grew bigger in size at the revealing display. The blanket now only covered her ass and legs, leaving her back and side of her breast in full display. He took another picture.

The two remained on that bed for almost two hours. Shifting and moving around for varying poses and Kakashi’s fingers didn’t step clicking his camera. 

The pictures he took were ravishing. It was a side of Naruto that no one had ever seen before and he hesitated on sharing the pictures with the rest of the world as lustful obsession clouded his mind. Naruto was beautiful. She was ethereal. Funny, witty, charming and bewitching. Kakashi had learned more about Naruto than he had while watching and reading countless of her interviews on the radio and in magazines. 

This display of intimacy and vulnerability was only granted to Kakashi. The longing swimming in her eyes was only allowed for Kakashi to see. He loathed to imagine men holding onto his photobook with their filthy greedy hands and their disgustingly lustful eyes scanning her curvy body. 

“Kakashi,” She breathed his name. Her azure eyes begged him to devour her and he couldn’t help but comply. 

Taking off his shirt and mask, Kakashi climbed into bed and worshipped Naruto’s body. The world around them seized to exist as they became lost underneath the sheets, their bodies glued to each other and limbs tangled in a sweaty mess. 

Naruto’s cries of pleasure were wickedly blasphemous. They were high in pitch and would abruptly stop into broken moans when Kakashi hit that one marvelous spot deep within her. He repeated the motion again and again just to absorb the way she whimpered his name for more. 

In and out.

In and out. 

Moans and whimpers falling from her plump lips.

It was euphoric.

Kakashi swore that fireworks went off in his head as he came with a shudder and Naruto’s name whispered brokenly before falling on top of her where she wrapped her arms around him in a vicious grip, clinging onto him despite the sticky sweat and other liquids between them. 

Kakashi fell asleep with a tired smile on his lips. Glad to know that, just for tonight, Naruto shared the same animalistic possession he felt towards her. 

And come tomorrow, she may forget. Feign that nothing had happened between them but Kakashi will always remember. He’ll always remember how he was the first man ever to make the starlet come udon and witness her in her most vulnerable state.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  
> or [tumblr](https://shinobi-author.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
